


A bad break up

by ArianaTrevino2016



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babies trying to help, hurt Glanni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: Glanni is finally done with Ípró and everything he's done to him. After cheating on him one for the last time, Glanni flees to Lazytown  in hopes to clear his mind. While dealing with his break up for the umptinth time, he also has to deal with Sportacus and his over cheerful nature.  Will he let his bitterness get the better of him.Meanwhile back in mayhem town Ípró finally understands what he did, With no idea where he went, 9 is on an adventure to look for his love, hoping beyond hope the Glanni can forgive him.Will they make it or will years of toxicity finally break them apart.Side Sportarobbie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter story, so I hope you like it.

The thought of his Robbie dating almost anyone made Glanni's skin crawl, now a sports elf made his blood boil over.  

He wanted to hate the man he really did, but damn it he was too sweet for his own good. That darn Sportacus was caring kind and was absolutely in love with his sweet pea Robbie. The only thing was, he was a damn sports elf.  

Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate the him solely because of his species. Glanni just had bad experience when it came to people of his culture. It may have something to do with his own on-and-off-again elf boyfriend. 

Íþró was cocky, like obnoxiously cocky and boy did it do things to him. Unfortunately, it did things to other people, mostly women. That self-centered asshole had the audacity to say he did nothing wrong, just because he was his only man and only ever flirted with solely women. 

They would fight, break-up and soon get back together like nothing had happened. It was a great system, for self-destructive couple such as them. However, like all destructive couples they would eventually implode in on each other. 

That implosion had a name, Selina. Selina the new ballet instructor in mayhemtown, oh Glanni could easily how men flocked to her. Pitiful attempts at wooing her, none succeeded and he knew why. Her pretty little sapphire eyes were already set on a prize, one that shouldn't have been the prizebox. Íþró himself, and that son of a bitch was loving it. 

Glanni had to stay calm, until he was really ready to go to prison for killing a bitch. That heartless, egotistical, self-centered over compensated SON OF BITCH WAS IN THEIR BED WITH HER. HER, that red headed, man stealing whore of a women. 

He wanted to kill her, beat her black and blue until she could barely stand, chop off her long hair and make Ípró choke it, but even know he knew it wasn't her fault. His 'boyfriend' had neglected to tell her about him, the poor girl didn't deserve his wrath because of being misinformed. 

"Why are you getting so angry, it's not like I slept with another man." 

Glanni couldn't believe what he just heard, he was really trying to defend himself, justify what he had just done, REALLY! He was filled with so much anger, so much pain and betrayal. He shouldn't be worth this much pain, even if he loved that stupid elf with all his rotten heart but clearly Ípró didn't feel the same. 

 

He walked away, ignoring the elf's questions and shouts, he walked and walked dulling all sounds of the world around him.  

He walked so far, he didn't realize he walked out of the city limits almost subconsciously heading to lazytown, heading to his Robbie. It was getting too dark to walk safely along the road, how long had he been walking? Where was he, did Ípró even care to look for him. Glanni refused to cry, at least not until he found somewhere to rest for a couple hours. Surprisingly he found one, along ago abandoned shake that seemed to be forgotten. Old and mostly dusty but is was an okay temporary bed. 

Only faster finding a suitable blanket to lay on did the heartbroken fae wail, vowing not to return to mayhem town until he was sure what his next step would be. 

Maybe his little plum Robbie would take him in for a while. He'd been meaning to visit for a while anyway, maybe he'd be up to meeting Robbie's new boo. He last heard his boo was nothing more than a giant sweet heart. Glanni smiled, the thought of his cupcake happy and in love eased his mind enough for him to fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni finally gets to Robbie's home. Robbie is a little alarmed at his brother's appearance and soon learns about what happened to his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is established that Robbie and Sportacus are in a loving relationship, not the main point but I just wanted to make that clear.

Robbie was actually surprised to find his brother at his doorstep so early in the morning. Sportacus was spending the night, so now wasn't the best of times for one of Glanni's surprise visits.

He was about to turn him away when he got a good look at him, the once well-kept man was rumpled, hair a mess his flawless make-up was smeared, mascara running down his face. All of these set off signs made his heart speed up, but looking into his eyes made the villain's blood boil.

Glanni's eyes was red and puffy his nose the same shade of red, had he been crying? Upon seeing his eyes Robbie lost annoying was replaced with worry. Sighing he gestured for the lanky man to follow him.

Motioning for Glanni to sit while he made some hot chocolate.

"Thank you, my cupcake." He smiled gratefully taking a sip, savoring the sweet sugary taste.

"Your welcome, excuse my really quick." Walking out the room, making a quick right to look at his boyfriend through the doorway, he could see the rise and fall of his loves sleeping form. Laying on his side facing him, his face calm and at peace, blonde locks falling over his face making him look more beautiful than ever. 

Softly watching over planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Wobbie?" The sleepy elf muttered still groggy from sleep. "Is everything okay?" Creaking open his eyes, but not really looking anywhere in particular.

"Shh it's okay love bug. I just couldn't sleep. I'm gonna go make some warm milk, I wouldn't be up too long." Kissing his eyelids, this made Sportacus start to fall asleep again. "Go back to sleep, I'll be okay."

Not having the strength to ask questions. "Okay, don't stay up too late, you know how you ge-" Robbie laid the exhausted down, rubbing his head making him fall asleep instantly. 

Walking out of the room a quietly as possible, closing the door behind him.

"Ok Glanni, What's going on?" Looking at his older brother, watching him closely as he sipped from his mug.

"What ever do you mean sugar pie" Glanni asked doing his best to look confused.

"You haven't visited in years, you arrived at 4 in the morning make up smeared, clothing all wrinkled. And you look like you've been crying. So, what's going on." He demanded crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Okay okay sugar pie, you got me. You know that guy I've been seeing." 

"That Ípró guy, you're still with him?" Robbie was shocked he understood his brother's stubbornness, but after so many break up he'd just figure Glanni learned his lesson by now.

"Ya well not anymore, maybe for good for this time." He held his head in sadness, this didn't feel right about seeing his brother like this. Glanni was always snarky and too touchy. Now here he was hanging his head like he lost his favorite cat suit, whatever this guy did not make his brother like this Robbie would gladly kill him.

"What happened honey?" He needed to know, he knew from experience that talking about it made things a little easier to move on from the pain.

Within that hour Glanni told in greater detail that necessary of the pervious days leading up to his heartbreaking separation from his so-called boyfriend.

"And so I thought, since I can't go to one of my normal hideouts because 'he' know where most of them are. I thought that maybe I could stay here for a while, till I know what I'm gonna do about 'him'."

"Of course you can, Gummy bear." Robbie didn't really like bet names but they often got his brother to smile, and right now he really needed to see that snarky smile. "Look I'm gonna get you some clothes and blankets. You go clean up and you can sleep on my chair. Tomorrow we'll bring out the old futon, okay."

Glanni nodded walking to the bathroom, while Robbie went to retrieve the items.

####### #########

 

Once he was settled comfortably as he could get in a orange chair, Glanni slipped into peaceful sleep while Robbie tip-toed back to his room. 

He settled into the warmth of the blankets, felt his partner shift closer to him. Instinct kicked in, wrapping his arms tight around his love, burying his face in those golden locks breathing in his sent. He recalled his poor brother's story, holding him tighter as if afraid he'd disappeared if he let go.

"Please don't ever leave me" He whispered letting the warmth and his exhaustion over take him for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Glanni, you don't deserve this! I'll try to update once a week, schools really kicking my ass right now.  
> Remember comments are welcomed, I love to read your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Glanni somewhat gets to know each other over breakfast. Glanni is doing his best not to hurt the innocent man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, this chapter is a tad longer than the others so I hope this can please you for now. Also I an very sorry Glanni!

The morning came far too quickly for Glanni’s taste. He heard humming….who the hell was humming this early? He cracked open one eye, but quickly shut it before the light from the kitchen could blind him. Reaching for his phone on the side table, clicking it open to reveal a smiling couple, even just looking at it brought memories.

 The saved screen was old maybe three years, taken during a time that Glanni would had said they were truly happy. The picture was of ípró and Glanni, posing in front of an overgrown grape vines. Glanni threw an arm around the shorter man’s shoulder, blowing kisses to the camera while his then boyfriend hugging his waist, kissing his exposed neck and winking at the camera. That day was maybe their fourth date, Glanni had taken them to pick grapes at a wine vendor and at the time ípró seemed to be having a great time. It had been an amazing day, for lack of a better world it felt like a fairy tale to him, but unfortunately this was not a fairy tale it was real life, Glanni was the villain, Villains didn’t deserve happy endings.

Shaking his head to clear his wondering mind, finally looking at the time and growled. It was 8:30 in the morning, he loved his sweetie pie, he did but waking his up at 8 in the fucking morning had to be a punishable offense somewhere. He was just about to roll over to return to his beloved dream land, when he caught the sweet whiff of….pancakes. Well that for sure would get any man out of bed, still groggy from the lack of actual sleep he made his way to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes harshly.

“Robbie honey, can you please get me some coffee. I’d get it myself but I’m so-,“ He finally looked up at the man in front of him, he was shorter than Robbie, more muscular as well, a head of messy blonde locks. He had to hold back a laugh, that ridiculous mustache it was so insane who would willing grow it like that, it was too funny. However it looked so similar to….him.

Glanni shook his head, he really didn’t want to cry in front of this stranger standing before him.

“Sugar?”

“What?” He jerked his head in the strangers direction, taking a good look at his face now, blue eyes, big smile and….pointed ears. How did he not notice those.

“Do you need sugar? If you anything like Robbie told me, I assume the answer would probably be yes” The man joked, placing down the mug to retrieve the sugar shaker.

“Yes well, though that is true. It is very rude to assume.” He snarked a little bitterly.

“Of course, my apologize.” Still smiling. He placed down the shaker and returned to the stove. With his back to him, Glanni looked at him after being more or less awake.

This man was standing in his brother’s kitchen, bare foot and only wearing, but not his own. A familiar purple flannel shirt hung snuggly on his from muscular from, and were those hickeys! Sure enough there were dark bruises along his neck line, and if he really looked he could just make…teeth marks on the inside of his thigh.

‘Well well well, Robbie, you dirty boy’ He chuckled to himself. So Robbie’s new boo was a sports elf huh….that was…alarming.

“Do you want any blue berries in your pancakes?” That poor man was trying to be nice again.

‘Okay Glanni, bite your tongue and be nice, for Robbie’ “No darling, I don’t particularly like fruit in my food, but thank you anyway.”

Now it’s not like he didn’t like fruit in his pancakes, or food in general, it’s just ‘he’ use to try that sleazy tactic on him on multiple occasions, damn it why was this getting to him!

“I have chocolate chips if that’s better, Robbie likes them too sometimes.” He asked flipping a pancake midair.

“Yes, I suppose that’s better.” Whata know, they actually agree on something.

“Perfect.” He replied excitedly, turning with two stacks of pancakes. “Robbie, your breakfast is ready”

“Ok, I’ll be out in a minute!” Robbie came from the bathroom, how long had he bin in there.

“Do you need syurp, whip cream.” He turned to Glanni, smiling enthusiastically and a little…lovesick?

“um, syrup would be great, thank you.” Was it even possible for that smile to get bigger.

“Do you want, maple or strawberry?” Who has different types of syrup, this guy was going to be a handful.

“Um, maple, please.” The man came back with the bottle but look antsy standing there, was it bothering him to stay still for too long?

“Do you need anything else? More coffee, fruit bowl? I could make you some bacon if you want?”

Ok clearly this man was trying to be nice, but it was starting to get annoying.

“Ok, enough!” To be fair Glanni didn’t mean to shout, be just wasn’t use to attention being on him unless he was doing something worth people’s attention. Clearly it spooked the elf, judging by the way he flinched. Did he not like loud noise…or was it something else….had Robbie done som-, no no no, he was clearly reading too much in to it.

“Sorry, what I meant was, too many questions at once. Side note whatever your name is, I’d love some more coffee.”

That made him blush before sticking out his hand. “Right, sorry. My name is Sportacus, I’m, um, well. I guess you could say me and Robbie are…um”

“You’re Muffin’s new boo? Ya, I got that when I saw you in his night shirt and standing barefoot in his kitchen.” He couldn’t help himself, he laughed at the poor man’s discomfort. “All I’ll say is Robbie sure does have good taste.” He gave him his best seductive look, poor Sportacus was so red he could be mistaken for a tomato by this point.

He was about to dismiss him, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

“Stop trying to molest my boyfriend” Oh, well that was surprising apparently they were close enough for his plum pie to say the ‘b’ word out loud.

“Good morning Robbie” Sportacus recovered enough, grabbing two mugs, refilled to the brim with steaming coffee. One for Glanni, the other for Robbie, while he stuck with milk.

Glanni watched as the mugs were placed down, the man leaned over the counter top, resting his face in the palms of his hand. He followed the man’s eyes to see him staring, lovely at Robbie, he looked at a lovesick fool.

“What?” Robbie asked, Glanni recalled his little brother not liking being stared at, but somehow this elf, ‘Sportacus’ staring at him didn’t bother him like others would had.

“Noooothing.” Damn this guy was like a mix of a lovesick girl and a child that had a secret they just wanted to tell someone.

“What did you do to my coffee?” 

“I didn’t do anything to the coffee. My little muffin.” Ok, that was Glanni’s fault, he will admit, you could already feel daggers on the side of his head.

Instead of answering, he took another bite of the elf’s food, the flavor exploded on his tongue, he couldn’t even describe how good it was, damn that man can cook.

“Robbie, aren’t you forgetting something?” Sportacus asked leaning over, entering the other man’s space, blue cheerful eyes looking up at him.

“Ya, I need syrup” He said almost emotionlessly, but even Glanni could see the corner of his mouth start to turn, he quickly sipped on his coffee before he could slip from his cold demeanor.

“Robbie” Sportacus whined, a pout forming on his lips.

“Hmmm, oh alright.” The villain replied, leaning forward to kiss those pouting lips, really it was more of a peak than anything else, but all the same it didn’t sit well with Glanni. “There, now get me the syrup.” Sportacus crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, “Please.”

The hero smiled, hopping off to retrieve the sweet syrup. Glanni was usually in no way a envious man, ok he could be a tad envious at times, but regardless seeing those two so happy together still brought back bad memories he still wished to forget. 

Ípró was never a big affection giver toward the later years of their relationship, Glanni had to beg for a kiss and even than it was a simple peak on the cheek, the kisses he got from his then boyfriend in public didn’t take up one hand and there those two were kissing as if it were an everyday thing. It felt as though Ípró had been ashamed of their relationship, but deep down he knew that Ípró was the hero and he the villain, they were not meant to go together, it didn’t make it any easier on his heart.

His broken heart must had seeped into the air, he felt a hand on his back, lightly rubbing it. He looked over to Robbie, who seemed very supportive with what he was going through. His elf on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice being he was too busy looking for something….really he had to do hand stands in the middle of the kitchen, really!?

“Sportacus, we talked about this. No exercise in the lair before 10," Robbie blushed, clearly his boyfriend had forgotten what he was wearing to breakfast this morning, all Robbie was thinking was thank god he had his boxers on.

Glanni on the other hand was loving the view tremendously, ‘Oh, look at those thighs. what fun it would be, to be in between lushes thighs.’ He bite is lip at the thought, he understood Robbie was dating him, but damn that was a fine ass man, clearly Robbie inherited his taste in men.

“Stop eye fucking my boyfriend, asshole” Robbie whispered harshly in his brother’s ear.

“Not a chance brother dear, that’s one fine piece of elf ass you got there.” He chuckled, Robbie was about to say something when the jumping elf finally spoke.

“Sorry Robbie, I’m just so excited about your brother coming to visit.” He backflipped landing somehow perfectly on his feet. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing him since the time you told me about the time he took you to buy your first sowing kit, and how he taught you the perfect stick technique.” He smiled so big, it made him look more adorable than necessary.

“Really? Dumplin, you talked about me?” Glanni faked shock, placing a hand on his heart dramatically.

“Yes definitely” Sportacus jumped, leaning over the counter top to look him in the eyes. Glanni was pretty sure he saw stars in those eyes at this point. “Robbie told me all about you. How you had to raise him by yourself, about how you struggled to make a good home for him. He also said you’re where he learned to make disguises and where he learned his makeup skills, and he told me how he looked up to you when he was younger and-“

Glanni was a little over whelmed, he never realized the impact he had on his precious plum, he never realized Robbie thought so highly of him to share stories of him to this man. A man that he apparently like so much Robbie willing showed affection in front of other people, and this man, Sportacus actually wanted to meet him, him a known villain of many cities and town with in the district. It just surprised him that a hero was jumping out of his skin to meet him.

“And this morning when Robbie told me you stopped by for a surprise visit I was happy, then I just knew you needed something special for breakfast” Sportacus resisted the urge to dance off the walls. “So, I thought waffles is a nice surprise, but then I remembered Robbie took the waffle iron for one of his inventions. something about a chief that could dish out sweet in under a minute and needed taste testers for a new desert, that kind of ended up with almost all the kids with stomach aches and-“

“Sportacus!” Robbie yelled stopping the elf’s ramble, burying his head in his hands, ignoring the smirk in Glanni’s face. “Aren’t you gonna be late walking the kids to school.”

“Oh, you’re right, I almost forgot. Sorry Glanni, we’ll have to talk more when I get back.” He ran fron the room, emerging not ten seconds later wearing his usual blue  hero uniform.

“Hey you forgot something!” Robbie yelled finally bring his face out of his hands, Sportacus returned moments later, giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry Robbie I forgot.” He smiled before taking his leave once again, Glanni couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Please don’t say anything, please.” He blushed, face too red to be healthy.

“I like him.” Glanni laughed, patting his embarrassed baby brother.

“Please, just stop talking.”

“I will say this though, he is on fine looking man” Glanni returned to his partly warm pancakes “And a damn amazing cook.” 

Robbie sighed “He is a damn adorable sweetheart when you get to know him, and if you tell him I said that I’ll deny it.” He barked pointing at his brother, sipping on his coffee, giving it a questionably look.

“I know that elfy bastard did something to this coffee, I just don’t know what.” He started sipping once more.

Glanni laughed shoving more of his sweet breakfast dessert into his waiting mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Glanni and Ípró focused story, but I just can't help myself. Sportarobbie is my drug and Glanni/Ípró is my wine, if that made sense.  
> A little treat for all of you, Happy early Thanksgiving.  
> Comments and kudos welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni wonders around the town, wanting to clear him mind. If only the kids would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, depending on when you read this. This took along time to write so I'm taking the holiday of to gouge myself, until I'm sick. So I hope you enjoy this.

Sportacus always had so much fun walking the children to school, they’d always tell him about their homework the pervious night and what they’d play at recess. The only thing that was a little annoying, was that Trixie and Stingy insisted on racing each other everyday, normally he’d in courage exercise but not when they tried to run across the street.

Besides it was enjoyable, walking with Pixel by his side talking about some new software he didn’t understand, keeping a close eye on the two over active children a few steps a head of him and Ziggy on his shoulders pretending he was flying high in the sky like superman.

He’d never say it out loud, but Sportacus was always more protective over the cape wearing boy, maybe it had something to do with him being the youngest, still not molded into who he was meant to be and the thought of someone coming into the boys life and destroy the innocence he had, the thought scared him to death.

Today like any other had him holding on tightly to the squirrely kids, Ziggy had to cling onto his head so he wouldn’t fall off.

“If you two don’t stop, I’m gonna throw you both over my shoulders and walk you to school that way.” He threatened, firming his grip as the two tried to cross a red light for the 12th time in the last 10 minutes.

“Sorry Sportacus” Trixie groaned standing by the man’s side.

“Me too” Stingy sighed, gripping his backpack strap, the blonde boy readjusted his grip on the hero’s head.

“It’s okay, but you need to pay attention when crossing the street, it’s very dangerous to run in the road, so you need to be very careful.” Grumbles filled the air.

“Sportacus, when is summer?” Pixel asked standing in front of them, rocking on his heels.

“Not for a while, why?”

“Because I wanted to know how long it’ll be till Stephanie comes back.” He replied looking at his feet, his shoulders hunched.

The elf was sadden a little, their pink companion couldn’t attend school in lazytown like she’d hope. She begged and begged her parents to let her move to the small town, even Sportacus got involved trying his best to assure them that the town was safe, that nothing would happen to her. Despite the begging and even crying, her parents didn’t budge, they did however agree to let her move once she entered her middle school years, saying something about a fresh start.

That actually made her smile, apparently she only had to be away from her friends for one more year. Sportacus didn’t really understand things like grades and school levels, but it seemed to cheer her up enough to hug her parents, so he once again assumed it was a good thing.

Despite the cheerful agreement, the departure was as sad as the previous ones, all the children were upset and crying, but Sportacus and even Robbie assured them she’d be back before they knew it. The hero never liked seeing his kids upset, it just never sat well with him, made him feel as though he failed at protecting them from harm.

“Sportacus!” He was jerked out of his thoughts by the child on his shoulders, he looked up to see the light had turned white, ready for them to cross, at least there were no cars to honk at them.

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” He chuckled ushering them across, holding onto the now calm trouble makers.

“What were you thinking about Sportacus?” Ziggy asked enjoying the view from atop the hero’s shoulders.

“Oh, I was just missing Stephanie a little more than I thought, but I know she’ll be back in a couple of months.”

“Ya, you’re right” Ziggy agreed “but it just doesn’t feel the same without her.”

“Ya, I miss pinkie too.” The triple pigtailed girl muttered, head falling lower.

“Me too, I miss how she always played my newest game with me, she didn’t even get mad when she lost.” Pixel whimpered starting to drag his feet. Stingy agreed silently, holding tighter to Sportacus’ head, their hearts seeped into the open air.

 ‘Nonono! Don’t all of you get sad on me now, I can’t take it!’ Sportacus was starting to freak out now, he couldn’t deal with this now!

“Now now, none of that Søte barn, Stephanie will be back sooner than you think. Besides you all have fall break coming up, I’m sure she’ll visit during then.” That seemed to lighten the mood. “Now, it’s time for school. I’ll try to be here at 3 to walk you all home, Robbie has a guest so I might be late.” He walked them to the school enterance, being greeted by a teacher.

“Good morning Sportacus, have anything planned for today.” She blushed, waving to him, brushing some of her hair behind her ears. The woman, Ms. Jessen was a new addition to lazytown, coming from big city after getting her degree. She was in her mid-20’s, very attractive with crimson hair and blue eyes. Her beauty made almost all the men in the town do a double take when she passed. Even mayor meanswell was victcum to her beauty, course that earned him the silent treatment from Miss. Busybody for about a week. Clearly she had her pick of any man single or taken, however she like any other woman, was after a big strong man…..like Sportacus.

Now Sportacus could easily tell what she wanted, but being faithful to his boyfriend he was on guard around her, being nothing but friendly and kind, similar today.

“Hello Ms. Janssen. No, nothing yet but I’m sure I’ll think of something.” He smiled, this made the woman laugh, lightly hitting his shoulder. It was very obviose she was fliarting with him, to everyone, including the hero himself.

The children on the other hand, didn’t like how close she was to the hero. They knew Sportacus was in love with the town villain and they would not let this woman, who just didn’t get it tear their surget dads apart.

“Ms. Janssen, it’s time for school. Can you please move aside so we can go inside.” Trixie asked, faking a happy tone in her voice.

“Oh, sorry. My dittsy mind and all. You know how Monday’s are” She moved asided to let the children in.

“Bye sporty, well see yoy after school. Don’t get stuck in any trees without supervision” She motioned for him to lower himself to her level. Sportacus lowered Ziggy to the ground, following after, opening his arms for his daily hug.

“Okay Trixie, see you soon.” He chuckled, bring them all in for a tight hug. He was about to let go, when Trixie kissed him on the cheek.

“That one’s for Robbie” She said walking into the school building, past the confused teacher. The rest of the children followed he example, kissing every part of his face making him chuckle. They all soon left into the building, leaving behind the smallest of them standing next to the blue suited hero.

“Ziggy, you need to go to school too.” He said, pushing the boy toward the enterance. The boy looked at the hero then back at the enterance, turning back to him and rasied his arms. Sportacus chuckled and bent down to give him one last hug.

They pulled back, Ziggy feched a sucker from his pocket and handed to Sportacus. “Can you give this to Robbie, I was gonna eat it latter but I think he’ll like it more.” The hero laughed taking the candy.

“Ha, ok Ziggy I will. Now get in there before you’re late.” Ziggy smiled, giving his friend one last kiss before running into the building, just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

“Well see you soon” She waved goodbye, walking inside. He left holding the sweet meant for the town ‘villain’. He smiled at all the times Robbie said the children fear and despise him,

‘See Robbie, I knew the kids liked you’

…………………….

“Muffin” Glanni whined, throwing his arms up in frustaction. “I’m bored!” He looked at his upside down brother’s back, barely bothering to turn around.

“And I told you, I’m busy right now. Sportaloon is out jogging and this is the only time I can work on my scheme’s without him looking over my shoulder every 5 minutes.” He replied reaching for an oversized eraser.

Glanni’s mind wondered again, his mind told him Sportacus wasn’t like that man, but his heart couldn’t let it go, and for Robbie’s sake he had to be sure….he just had to.

“Dumplin, can I ask you something?” His tone turned serious, causing Robbie to still and turn around to face his now serious looking brother.

“Why him? Why your town hero” Why a sports elf! Why someone so similar to ‘him’! Glanni knew he couldn’t say those words out loud, but he needed to know why!

Robbie sighed turning fully. “Because, despite all my flaws, all my short comings, despite everything I hate about myself.” He sighed again shoulders shaking, trying to calm his voice, finally looking up with tears in his eyes and a big smile. “He loves me, he loves all my coorks, everything I am good and bad. He patience, kind, so loving. He loves me more than I ever thought I deservied.” He laughed rubbing his eyes, Glanni quickly bring tissues from the bathroom. “He’s stubborn as hell too.” Blowing his nose before contiuning his tales.

“Oh Glanni the stories I could tell you, how he and the kids threw me a birthday party with a giant 3 tire cake, I still don’t know how they did that. Ha, how he stayed up almost all night with me during my insominatic episodes. He even tried to eat a slice of cake I made, just to make me happy.” He laughed recalling the memorie. “I was really exicted, until he had a sugar melt down and almost hit his head on my work bench.” He laughed rubbing his eyes, and continued with his tales.

Glanni could see the look in his brother’s eyes, his soul was replaced from his usual cold demener with loved and hope for a brighter day. This elf made his brother so happy, so loved and aprraiciated and wanted, maybe Sportacus wasn’t like ‘him’ at all.

“I mean we’re not perfect, don’t get me wrong no couple is, we’ve had our share of fights. But the thing about Sportakook is that, when something upsets him he’ll tell you and I mean he’ll let you know. I remember this one time, I got mad at Ziggy” He paused when Glanni gave him a question look. “You’ll meet the kids later while you’re here. Anyway I got mad because he didn’t clean up his marbles and how he left them on the sidewalk. Little brat should had know not to leave his toys out where people can trip over them.” He muttered a half-hearted swear. “I tripped and landed hard on my back. The pain was so bad I almost swore at the poor kid…..thankfully I didn’t, unfortuanatly I did take it out of Sportacus.” He sighed again, rubbing his temple before contiuning. “I screamed at his aout being such a great hero and helping everybody, then why didn’t he catch me before I fell. Then I kinda crossed the line” Glanni’s eyebrows raised in concern, what did his little pumkin do. “I said “You didn’t save me because I’m the villain, the hero and villain aren’t meant to save or even care about each other, and you’re whole wanting to be my friend act was fake and you hate me just like all the others’”

He sighed shaking, getting choked up as he tried to finish his story. “Oh god Glanni, the look on his face. It hurt more than any pain I’ve ever been in.”

“Oh Robbie.” Glanni rubbed his back, Robbie shaking trying his best to control his breath, did hurt that hero really cause him that much pain? “Well he forgave you at least, right?” Robbie actually laughed at that, sniffling lightly.

“Ya, but not before I got an ear full lecture. He broke into my lair, sat me down and talked for maybe a hour max. I was actually surprised he didn’t scream, yell or even raise his voice. Long and emotional story short he was so upset that I accused him of faking his interest of being my friend, he cried saying he wanted nothing more than for me to be his friend, than he let it slip that he loved me and just wanted me to be happy.” He chuckled, remembering the whole event, running his hand through his slicked back hair.

“The tears and sobbing, it just became too much and before I knew it, I was kissing him, hugging him. Telling him that I loved him too and saying I was sorry over and over again. He apoiogized for not helping me in time, to tell you the truth I didn’t care about that anymore, all I wanted to do was just kiss him and stop his crying. That I guess was when I fell in love with him, he loved me so much that the thought of him truly hating him sent him to tears and made him an emotional ball of worry. It’s just….it still surprises he anyone could love anyone that much.” He smiled, his face flush with pure happiness.

Glanni, for a lack of a better word, was jealous. Jealous of his brother, jealous of his functional relationship. With his love and respect for each other, so happy to be around the other, and missing the other when they were gone. Did Ipro even notice he was gone?

Not that Robbie didn’t deserve to be happy with someone who loved him, he always wanted that for this baby brother, it was just….didn’t Glanni deserve that too. Ípró never apologized for the flirting, but neither did Glanni for the hurtful things he said to him, but it seemed to never bothered Ípró or him in the beginning….was that a sign that they weren’t meant to work together?

“Glanni?” He blinked at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“huh?, Oh sorry. It seems like you picked a very decent man sweet pea.”

“Glanni. You know I have to ask you the same question.” Robbie asked serious, eyes borrowing into Glanni’s “Why Ípró, why a man that doesn’t seem to respect you, or your feelings.” He placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. “Why a man that you claim to love, but one that would contiunly hurt you so much.”

Ya, Glanni knew that was coming.

“Ipro, was strong, sexy, at times the sweetest guy in the world.” Robbie scoffed. “Besides Sportacus of course, Anyway he’d been my enemy for so long that over time we had gotten to know eachother on an other level and I thought I finally found someone.”

He beginning to tear up he could feel the sting around his eyes. “Sometimes, he was an asshole and other times he wanted nothing but to love me.” And most times wanted nothing to do with him. “I mean, ya he’s not perfect, but who is? He’s so strong , he’d just pick me up in his arms and twirl me around.” When nobody was around of course.

“Glanni, why were you with him? You just repeated what you’ve just said, but why him, why did you choose him?” Robbie shook his shoulder hard more insistent then he had before.

That made him freeze, he didn’t really think that often about why he loved Ipro, but when he did it made it heart break even more at what has become of their relationship.

“He” Glanni began “was the first person to make me truly feel loved. He looked at me and saw someone who was capable of doing good things. When he kisses me, I-I felt like he was meant to be mine and I his. Sure, he had his flaws, but despite that I loved him, I loved him with all my rotten heart so-so…” He began to cry, he loved Ípró so much that it broke his heart into pieces every time he flirted with those women.

Didn’t Ípró see how broken he was when he caught them, how destroyed he felt, the saddest part was they looked perfect. A beautiful women and a handsome hero, it was like they were made for each other. There was no room for him in Ípró’s world, he was the villain after all, and the elf a hero, their love was doomed to fail from the start wasn’t it?

“It’s ok gummy bear, I’m here for you and as much as you might not like it Sportaworry is too.” Robbie smiled, gently patting his back, even his baby brother had a clearer mind than him, maybe coming to lazytown was a good idea after all. “Just try not to take you’re anger out on him ok?” He’d never, normally, but he was filled with so much sadness he couldn’t be sure anymore.

“No honey pie, I’ll do my best.” They both signed in contentment, moments before the latch opened.

“Hi Robbie, Ziggy wanted to give you a loli-“ Sportacus stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Glanni’s eyes red and puffy made his heart stop. “Glanni, are you ok?”

Quickly regaining composer he snapped his fingers, puff of pink smoke appeared around as his face, his smeared face once again flawless.

“I’m fine sporty, just a little crying hear.” Seeing the terror in the elf’s eyes made in continue. “It helps with the stress.”

“Ya” Sportacus nodded, slowly approaching the pair. “I understand Robbie does that too sometimes” He looked at his boyfriend, a little more relieved than when he came in. “It seems to help him just fine,”

Robbie blushed, returning to his blueprints once more, even though the evidence was erased, Sportacus still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling. “Um, are you sure you’re ok?”

Damn that stupid sweet dopey look he just gave Glanni, he wanted to hug him and never let go, must be why Robbie’s been so happy lately.

“Yes sporty boy, I’m fine.” He looked at the tiny pink wrapped candy in the man’s hand . “So what ya got there, a sucker?”

“Hmm, oh, Right” He smiled, walking over to the work bench. “This is for Robbie, Ziggy wanted you to have it.”

He whipped around and grabbed the sweet. “About time those kids appreciate my greatness.” He puffed up his chest, being dramatic and  processed to unwrap it, mouth already watering at the awaiting  burst of flavor. 

“Hold on Robbie, the other kids wanted to give you something too.” Sportacus urged, hand over the sweet before he could even get a lick.

He rolled his eyes, course those kids would have a catch. “Ok so give it to me already.” 

Sportacus leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek, he dropped the candy, shocked by the kids ‘gift’. Glanni really wanted to be annoyed, but damn it they did make a really cute couple.

“So” Robbie coughed, rubbing the back of his head shyly. “Where’s your gift?”

‘Wow, pumpkin, that was smooth.’

The elf blushed, but slowly leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You already got my present this morning, remember.”

That flipped a switch in Robbie’s brain, before either of them knew it the villain was upon the hero, showering his neck with kisses.

“Robbie, ha-ha, stop, not in front of your brother.” The elf laughed, half-heartily pushing the man away. Robbie just wrapped his arms around his slim waist, hugging him tighter.

“It’s ok” kiss “It’s revenge” he is smooched his neck harder. “for all those ‘dates, I walked in on”

It was Glanni’s turn to blush. “There was a sock on the door, you now the rules!”

‘Sock on the front door of our apartment doesn’t count’ Robbie rolled his eyes, continuing to kiss the skin in front of him.

Sportacus laughed harder, either not catching or ignoring what was just said, Robbie’s hands began to move on their own, slowly rocking the two side to side. 

That was Glanni’s cue to leave. “Well I’ve been coopted up far too long, I think I’ll go for a walk” He looked at the couple again, Sportacus looked over a tad worried, but thinking the couple could use some alone time and also he really needed so alone time to think. He waved him away, smiling to assure the man he was fine with some alone time.

Briskly walking to the latter, quickly climbing up the hatch to leave, he almost missed a distinctive moan from a certain mustached elf.

‘Really Robbie, can’t go two minutes without some elf ass can you?’

………………..

Glanni walked around the town for a while, enjoying the sights and the quite, this is just what he needed. Only problem was the moment he even thought of what went wrong in his relationship, he busted into tears and wanted to lay down on the side walk and die. 

He managed to walk the entire length of the town maybe twice, nobody said he didn’t exercise. He needed distractions anything so that he didn’t need to think about ‘him’ or ‘her’ or the people back in mayhem town that looked at him with pity, pity when they had when ‘he’ openly flirted with other women, pity when they openly handed their numbers to ‘him’ and when he took them, all in front of his face! How dare he treat Glanni think this, no man dead or alive dare ever treat him think that……so why did he allow him too?

He sat on the sidewalk, resting his elbows on his knees, looking up at the sky. So calm, so clear, he’d give anything for his mind to be the same.

He said anything…..he wasn’t expecting a soccer ball to the face.

……………

Trixie was very surprised how quickly the carpet caught on fire. She didn’t mean to leave the magnifying glass so close to the window, she defiantly didn’t mean to set the carpet a blaze, but all the same they set her home. To tell the truth none of the children had a good day, all of them big or small got sent home before noon, who does that!

Poor pixel lost a tooth having a ball being thrown to hard at him, accidental the kid swore. Stingy got in a fight about who’s crayon box it was…..and let’s just ask he has a surprisingly strong left hook, Ziggy had took many secret sweets at recess…..and let’s just say he needed a new cape. And because they weren’t in real serious danger Sportacus wasn’t immediately alerted, the Ms. Janssen offered to wait for him with them, Trixie hated the idea, despised it even. Not wanting her anyway near her friend, Trixie lied and said they were meeting him around the corner since most of the kids needed to go home anyway. Being one of the few not injured she agreed to walk the other three home, reluctantly Ms. Janssen agreed doing her best to watch them as they made their way down the street.

Once out of her sight, the children began to relax.

“Trixie, I’m feeling better now. I don’t want to go home” said Ziggy, swing a plastic bag containing his ruined cape, he hoped Robbie could make him a new one.

“What about you Pixel, your mouth ok?” she asked, looking at him, doing her best not to flinch at all the blood. Pixel gave a thumbs up, the blood had stopped but it still hurt too much to actually talk.

“Ok, well stop by my house get some ice, for your mouth” The yellow vested boy couched. “And your hand Stingy. Ziggy, you can throw your cape in my washer too, hopefully the stains will come out”

Once they settled in her house, icing their wounds and washing a ruined cape, the youngest had a bright idea.

“Guy’s let’s play a quick game of soccer, before we go find Sportacus.” Ziggy asked excitedly. Ya, soccer did sound like a good idea.

…………

There Glanni sat, looking at the offending ball, then at the small boy running over to him.

“Sorry mister, the ball got away from me, can we have our ball back?” he asked, hoping side to side.

He was still a little stunned by the pain, but still aware of the rubber ball at his feet, aware of the small child eager to get back to their game. 

“Oh, um…here.” He reached down to grab the ball, handing it back with a small smile.

“Thank you.” He smiled, Glanni’s heart strangely tightened. Did he even like kids? He was about resume his brooding when the yellow vested boy came up to him.

“Your make up is very pretty mister, I didn’t know boys could wear makeup?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. Glanni scoffed like he had just been insulted, well he kinda was, even if it was by accident.

“Well young man, if girls can wear basketball shorts and do ‘boy’ things, why shouldn’t a boy wear make-up and are free to do ‘girl’ things.” Glanni did his best not to roll his eyes at how ‘after school special’ he sounded, but he was still compelled assure the young boy that his love of things feminine are fine for men to wear.

“So your dad let’s you wear make-up?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

‘Ok, Glanni, be smart about this. You say the wrong thing and you might screw this kid up worse than yourself’

“Oh, sure. He was always encouraging in what made me happy. That’s why I’m so good at it, because he let me practice on him when ever he had time” 

Which was a lie, he never knew his father and his mother was almost none existence, he only had Robbie to play with, that was enough for him. During his youth Glanni practiced on himself and his brother and over time he became the talented make-up artist he is today, he was so good he could had done it for a living, a blue collar job 9 to 5. Ha, the thought made him laugh, no he was a villain through and through.

“Oh? He did?” The boy said slowly, his head falling slightly in discouragement. Glanni panicked, he really didn’t want Sportacus coming at him like a mad man for upsetting one of the kids.

“Oh, I’m sure Robbie would be happy to be your canvas, I mean he was mine when we were younger” He explained, waving his arms around anxiously, trying to cheer up the boy.

“When you were younger? You knew Robbie when he was a kid?” The triple pig tailed girl asked, coming over to get a better look at the man.

“Knew him? I raised him. He’s my baby brother.” He stood dramatically, throwing an arm in the air to strike a stylish pose. “I am Glanni Glaepur! Master of disguise.” He heard oooo’s, and even an ahhh, but the girl didn’t look impressed.

“Robbie said he was the master of disguise, you look like an old man.” She said, folding her arms smugly.

“Oh dare you, if you were in my town I’d hang you on the flag pole by your pants, you rude brat.” He busted, how dare this child talk to him that way, he draws the line at mouthy brats. The surprisingly she laughed.

“Ok ya, you’re Robbie’s brother. Only he would talk to anybody that way.” She laughed, talking the ball from the boy. “Do you wanna play, or do you suck at sports like you suck at introductions.” She challenged, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

“You know what little girl, you got a lot of confidence for some one whose about to lose.” He smiled, grabbing the ball and raced over to the field he saw earlier.

……………..

He had lost the game, but to tell the truth he didn’t mind, being surrounded by laughter relaxed him, uplifted his cold heart and fill his own lungs with the same gleeful laughter as the others. This is what it’s like to have….friends? Maybe he’d stay a little longer than he’d originally planned. They played some jump rope game made up by some girl named Stephanie and he felt content watching them play, this is what it’s felt like fore Sportacus? Did he do it just for the feeling of contentment and happiness, maybe, or maybe he was just an annoying elf like all the other’s.

‘No Glanni, don’t do that to him. Sportacus isn’t ‘him’, he’s nothing like that man.’

This town was nothing like mayhem town, and maybe that was for the best. He needed change, a fresh start, here he didn’t ‘have’ to be a villain, apparently neither did Robbie and that was amazing. 

His mood uplifted and mind clear, here he had room to think about what he wanted, not what he had to do, what he may need to do. But he feared with his clear mind would tell him when the time came, he feared the truth that lay behind the clouds that fogged him mind.

………………..

Else where a.k.a Robbie’s lair.

Hours after there love making, Sportacus lay with his sleeping love, he himself a tad tired but refused to close his eyes afraid he’d miss a moment of beauty that laid before him. Robbie lay asleep, his arms stretched behind his head, his breathing steady and calm, it was the elf’s favorite past time, resting his head on the moving chest, listening to his heart beat, he truly loved the warmth. He softly ran his hand through the thin chest hair, purring contently and was about to close his eyes when the phone rang.

Begrudgingly getting up to retrieve it, with his back turned to Robbie he placed the receiver to his ear.

“Hello….yes, this is he.” Robbie groaned, hearing his boyfriend specking woke him, turning to Sportacus he saw him specking to someone on the other end.

“Oh hello!...Yes, it has been a while….hmm…oh really?” His tone began to change from happy to worry, that slightly alarmed Robbie.

“Um….no, I’m sorry Ípró, I haven’t seen anyone like that enter lazytown.” Ípró?....’That’ Írpró?!....No it couldn’t be….could it? “Yes I’ll call you the moment he enters town. Ok….you’re welcome…..I hope you find your villain. Ok talk to you soon.” He slammed the phone down, this posture changing to seriousness, his voice doing the same.

“Robbie” He said his back still turned, “is there anything you wanna tell me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, the plot thickens! Well happy holidays, be thankful for all the gifts in your lives, and be thankful I updated before thanksgiving so you guys can enjoy it over the tiny break.  
> Comments are welcome, happy thanksgiving!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Glanni it'll get better I promise! Ípró will be classified as a dick for a while. More Sportarobbie focused in the next chapter.
> 
> Remember comments are welcomed.


End file.
